parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Masai Lion
The Masai lion or East African lion (Panthera leo nubica) is a lion subspecies that is found in eastern Africa. This specimen is described as being from "Nubia". The subspecies includes previously recognized subspecies like massaica, which was initially described from the Tanganyika Territory in Eastern Africa. Neumann first described the Masai lion as being less cobby with longer legs and less curved backs than other lion subspecies. Males have moderate tufts of hair on the knee joint, and their manes are not full but look like combed backwards. Male East African lions are generally 2.5–3.0 metres (8.2–9.8 feet) long including the tail. Lionesses are generally smaller, at only 2.3–2.6 metres (7.5–8.5 feet). Lions, male or female, have a shoulder height of 0.9–1.10 metres (3.0–3.6 feet). In weight, males are generally 145–205 kg (320–452 pounds), and females are 100–165 kg (220–364 pounds). As such, it would have been heavier than average Southern African lions (Kalahari, Southeast or Southwest African lions) that weighed under 230 kg (510 pounds), but not any exceptionally large Southern African lion that weighed above 272 kilogrammes. Male Masai lions are known for a great range of mane types. Mane development is related to age: older males have more extensive manes than younger ones; manes continue to grow up to the age of four to five years, long after lions have become sexually mature. Males living in the highlands above 800 m (2,600 ft) altitude develop heavier manes than lions in the more humid and warmer lowlands of eastern and northern Kenya. The latter have scanty manes, or are even completely maneless. The Masai lion was first described on the basis of observations in northern Uganda, near Kavirondo and in southern Kenya, as well as near Lake Manyara, around Mount Kilimanjaro and in the Tanga Region. Roles * It played Tyrannosaurus Rex in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gallaxhar in Ungulates Vs. Carnivorans * They played Lions in Zebras Don't Dance * It played Rex in We're Back! A Serengeti Animal's Story * They played Toothless in How to Train Your Felid, How to Train Your Felid 2, and How to Train Your Felid 3 * It played Sulley in African Animals, Inc. (Version 4) Gallery Lion_Masai_Mara_Kenya_photographic_safari_3434.jpg 20130223_070900-960.jpg Lion, African (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9781.jpg|The Lion King (1994) Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2933.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Masai-lion-ztuac.png G311_Masai_Lion_a.jpg Photo212.jpg 59795cad595d4bf6b4f98902a6de714a.jpeg|Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) AdventuretoFitnessLion.jpeg Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Clean Elephant Clean Giraffe Clean Hippopotamus Clean Lion Clean Monkey.png Geo the Lion.png Just so Stories Lion.png Lion Vs Rhinoceros.jpg Jumpstart Lion.jpg Samson Lion.png Reginald the Lion.jpg Screenshot 20180326-182515.jpg JEL89 Lions and LionessesRunning.png Stanley Lion.png Screenshot 20180326-171000.png Alphabet Train.jpg Lion Vs Rhinoceros.jpg Half Rhinoceros Half Monkey.png Lion (Zoo Tycoon 2).png|Zoo Tycoon 2 (2004) See Also * Lion Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Felids Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals